


Capes

by TheBadge



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, These dorks, not sure what to tag this as, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadge/pseuds/TheBadge
Summary: Just another night in the life of Jace and Simon.





	Capes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you like it.

Jace opened the side door to his boyfriend’s boathouse, well technically it belongs to Luke or the Brooklyn Pack, but regardless. He steps in and closes the door behind him to avoid letting cold air in starring at the dim room; only a small lamp was on. Not seeing his boyfriend or hearing him was not typically normal and had Jace on edge. By now the other man should be talking up a storm about his day or asking how Jace’s was.

“Simon?” he called out walking over to turn on another light.

It was at that point he heard a slight giggle, causing him to relax, before the other male came out of a darker corner, rushing the Shadowhunter in a hug. 

Have let a breath he didn't realize he was holding as Simon hugged him from behind and was pushing him over to the bed. 

“For a second there I thought you might have gotten yourself kidnapped again.” Jace teased the vampire who all hummed in acknowledgment. He enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend's arms around him.

Once they reached the bed, Simon let go of Jace and pushed him on the bed, Jace made a disapproval sound as Simon let go and once again when he hit the bed with a soft this. But smiled as he finally could see his lover.

That however quickly changed once he saw that Simon was wearing a black cape and some cheap plastic fangs. “Simon,” Jace said in a monotone voice.

This did nothing to discourage Simon smile as he stepped back, grabbing part of the cape to cover part of his face dramatically. “I want to suck….” Simon said in a terrible accent, pausing for a second as 

Jace sighed, yet couldn’t stop the small smile that tugged at his lips. 

“Your dick!!!” Simon said dramatically as he reveals his face from the cape showing the cheap plastic fangs. 

Jace couldn’t stop the laugh that left his mouth at his boyfriend’s antics. “Simon you don’t have to ask like that every time.” He smiled once again as for be shift up the bed to get into a more comfortable position, clearly turned on by what was about to come. 

“Bleh…” Simon mumbled back as he starts to make his way forward towards his boyfriend. Smiling reveling the cheap white plastic fangs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I am not good at writing smut. Also, this was based off a comic that I found super funny. While Jace and Simon are not my main paring for Simon, I thought he would do something like this and Ralphel is ace so. 
> 
> Bonus: 
> 
> "Simon you know the rules about your cape and being in bed. Take it off."  
> A frustrated sigh was heard followed by a clasp being undone.  
> "And the teeth..."  
> "Fine..."
> 
> Thanks for reading. Reviews and kudos are loved.


End file.
